


The Love Lasts So Long

by myeclipsedsun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeclipsedsun/pseuds/myeclipsedsun
Summary: Prompt: AU where first graders Ben & Rey get ‘married’ on the playground with rings made of leaves and twigs and 20 years later Ben proposes for real — using that very same ring.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	The Love Lasts So Long

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this [prompt](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1289421015315931138?s=21) and knew i had to write it! thank you to fran for letting me, and you guys should check out her [twitter](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots?s=21) because she has so many brilliant ideas!

They met each other in first grade. 

Ben was sitting under a tree, away from the other students, scribbling in a coloring book he snuck out of class. It was peaceful, to not be near his loud classmates, but close enough that he could still see them and the teacher. He always preferred times like this during school, and the tree became his unofficial hiding spot. 

For the most part, the other kids would leave him alone and even Mr. Snoke let him have his space. As Ben was coloring a spaceship and musing about growing up to be a pilot like his father, a girl suddenly sat next to him.

“Hi! I’m Rey!”

He looked up and stared at her curiously—he’d never seen her before, so she must be new. He thought that she was cute with her freckles and pretty brown eyes, and liked the three buns in her hair. 

“I’m Ben,” he said, giving her a small smile. Maybe they could be friends, since she seemed like a nice girl.

“Nice to meet you! Oh, is that a spaceship?”

Rey leaned over and reached out to the page, running her hand over the drawing. The crayon got smudged a little, but Ben wasn’t paying attention to that—he was studying her face and realized that he loved her bright smile, and made a silent vow to always make her grin.

“Uh huh. Do you want to color the other one?”

He handed her a few crayons and Rey took them quickly, beginning to color the ship next to his. Ben smiled a little before joining her in coloring, and it wasn’t long before together they finished the page.

They were so distracted that by the time the bell rang, neither of them noticed.

-

Ben was under the tree again a few weeks later, a frown on his face. Rey had been absent from school for a few days, and he missed her more than he thought he would. They were best friends now, always together, and he hated not having her around.

The coloring book was almost finished now—the two of them had worked diligently to scribble in every last detail—and Ben found it boring to color without Rey. He was absentmindedly scribbling over a flower when the book was torn out of his hands, and he was pulled into a hug.

“Ben! I missed you so so so much!”

Rey was back! He let out a giggle and squeezed her tightly, delighted that his best friend returned.

“Rey! Where were you? You’ve been gone forever!”

As Rey launched into the story of why she wasn’t at school, Ben had an idea. To make sure they were always together, even if they weren’t in the same place, they should get married! That’s what grownups did and Ben figured him and Rey were old enough to make their own decisions. 

There was only one problem: he didn’t have a ring. As he looked around to find something that could work, his eyes landed on a pile of twigs and leaves that had fallen off the tree—those would be perfect!

Ben picked a few up and set to work, determined to create the perfect ring for Rey. She interrupted him a few times, but soon it was done and he smiled to himself; she would love it!

“Will you marry me?” He said, grinning shyly at Rey, holding up the ring in his palm. He wasn’t exactly sure how proposals worked, but this was probably close enough—even if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t say no to him.

“Did you make that for me?”

Rey picked it up carefully, clearly scared to break it, but Ben knew it wouldn’t get damaged from her gentle hands. Her smile was as blinding as the sun when she looked up at him, and she slipped it on her ring finger before embracing him.

“I love it, Ben! We can be together forever now!”

As he held her close to him, Ben hoped that she was right.

-

He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. They’ve been inseparable since children and have been dating since high school—there is no way Rey could say no. But the thought of her rejection lingers as the two of them finish their meal under the sunset, the lights of the city twinkling below them. He chose a nice restaurant for this occasion, and somehow made the manager agree to let them have the rooftop to themselves. 

“Ben? Are you alright?”

Rey asks softly, looking at him with her honey brown eyes. He nods and gives her a smile, taking a deep breath before moving out of his seat, reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out the velvet box.

Ben gets on one knee beside her, and prays that he won’t mess this up.

“Rey, you’ve been the light of my life ever since we met under that tree in first grade. You’re the most incredible, fierce, determined woman I’ve ever met, and I’m so glad that you’ve stuck with me for so long. You make me a better man everyday and I want you to always be around to do that, because you’ve helped me see who I really am. Rey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you because there’s no one else I can picture standing with me. Will you marry me?”

He opens the box, and nestled in it is the same ring he made for her all those years ago by the playground. It had been hard to keep it together for so long, but the look on his lover’s face is worth it.

Rey’s eyes are wide and filled with tears, her hands covering her mouth in shock. She lets out a watery laugh and nods, smiling as Ben puts the ring on. 

“Of course I’ll marry you, Ben. Especially since you’ve held onto that, you big sap,” Rey says, latching onto him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He presses a kiss to her cheek and holds her tightly, blinking away his own tears. 

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Ben. We can be together forever, now.”


End file.
